The Making of a Jedi
by BobcatSuzannaJo
Summary: ObiWan's life as a young Padiwan and how it helped develop him into one of the greatest Jedi's of all time. You will see familiar faces such as: Qui gon, Siri from the Jedi apprentice series, young Quinlan Voss, young Ventress, and many more! Plus, some original characters that I think you'll enjoy.


"You will be a Jedi,and you will come back to save us all…"

That was the last thing the woman named Cemia Kenobi told her three year old son before placing a sleep suggestion on him, knowing that she would be losing him and his brother forever. The only ones that were giving her the will to fight and live.

Her husband, Reveri Kenobi, was killed ruthlessly two weeks before. Now she had her chance to save her children and end her struggle, and finally be one with the Force.

The evil ones, the people who had made more than half of her baby's life a never-ending nightmare, had finally gave her a way to get them off the planet. The enemy had ordered some extra medical supplies for their wounded soldiers and needed it at a certain ron de vo point that wasn't well protected, making it simple for Cemia to slip her sons in on the ship undetected and pray that the could find a way to get off the ship when the time came. Cemia did not worry too much about it. She had great faith in her eldest son Kadious. He was smart, strong willed, had great faith in the force, and loved his younger brother unconditionally.

Thinking about the two brothers love for each other gave a slither of hope to her dull grey eyes. She turned to the Kadious beside her, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Do you remember where you two are to go as soon as you get the chance?" She asked her son, trying to keep the smile on her tired face.

"We are to contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where they will take care of us and become our new family." Responded Kadious almost robotically. His dark eyes trying to keep unshed tears at bay. Just two weeks before, the boy had watch the enemy shoot down his friends and family and slaughter his father. At the time they were on the run constantly and had no time to think, but the adrenaline had run its last course as they finally sat to rest. Now, the reality of the situation had shown its ugly face, making the poor boy on the verge of tears.

"You will make a great Jedi too, Kadi." Said His mother, seeing the pained look on his face. "I have never seen so much bravery then you have shown during this trying time."

"But, all I've been doing is running away. I should have been there fighting with f-"

Cemia stopped the boy from saying anymore, "That is not true, dear. You are just a boy. This is not your war to fight. Yours is yet to come! A time where you will need to protect the innocent, like your father did. But that will be when you're a Jedi." She points to the sleeping child. " the same goes for your brother. Remember to tell him that for me, won't you dear?" Kadious nods, then slowly asks. " M-mother, what if I'm to old be a trained as a Jedi like uncle Rolem said…what shall I do then?"

Cemia shook her head,"Do not think too much about the future, my son. It will only cause you pain. Just remember that the Jedi will never turn you down, they will keep you safe."

"But, what if they try to separate us! Because I am too old. I can't live without my brother! Kadious suddenly bursting into tears, the weight of the galaxy seeming to push on him, making it impossible to breath properly. His mother clutches onto him, trying herself not to cry. She begins to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. "Trust in the force my child, it will not steer you wrong." She pulls Kadious closer to herself before continuing, "say this with me, "I am one with the force, and the force is with me." They begin repeating it softly together until Kadious has somewhat relaxed.

"Tell me Kadi, will you take care of your brother?" Cemia finally asks. Kadious sees the seriousness in his mother's eyes as he response,"Yes mum, i will protect him with my life." She smiles softly "Then that is the making of a true Jedi..."

Cemia walks them to the ship when all the guards have gone with the supplies. She finds an empty cargo box, just big enough for her sons. Kadious hopps in quickly, then grabs the bundle out of his Mother's arms, rocking slightly and smiling down at it. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Cemia smiles, tears filling her eyes knowing that she will probably never see her children again. "Yes, he does." She reaches out to touch the bundle's soft cheek, pushing some copper locks behind the baby's ear. "I love you. My sweet Obi Wan…"

Please review if you liked it and would like to see more! Or to give me suggestions, since this is my first ever fanfic.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
